Something Unpredictable
by yellowdello
Summary: Based on the song "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" by Green Day... Elliot has had something bad happen and will she ever be able to forgive JD for it? Please R&R... My first one-shot!


_This is my first one-shot and I really hope you like it!_

_R&R please!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of these characters (damn) and neither do I own Green Day (but if I had 400,000,000 dollars, I would buy them on EBay!)_

_Green Day lyrics are from the song "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" off of the album "Nimrod"_

Something Unpredictable 

Another turning point a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go

So make the best of this test and don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time

Elliot cried. She remembered the last time she cried this hard was when she was ten and her best friend broke her foot. She didn't care though if anyone saw her crying. She wanted JD to come in and cheer her up, but that was not going to happen. She fully regretted what she did and her conscience seemed to eat her from the inside. Why did life have to be so hard?

Her eyes were red as she lay in her bed. The sun was shining and her flowers had slightly wilted. No matter how much the nurse watered them, they seemed to die. Elliot just sat there staring at them and knew it was symbolic.

The surgery went quite well, but she still cried. Why did JD hide from her? She always considered herself and JD as friends, not anything else. But apparently, she was wrong, and their relationship caused them to have problems. She would never look at him the same, but she knew that she couldn't go on not liking him.

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

JD stood outside her door and debated whether or not to go in. She might hug him or hit him, depending on how she felt, but he was still worried about her condition. He never expected it to get out of hand, and he felt horrible. He knew her depression was his fault and she would never forgive him for it.

The flowers in his hand were meant for her, but he didn't know if he should give them to her or someone else. He really loved her, and that would never go away. But he wasn't sure she loved him in return. That was a problem he needed to face, so the best thing he could do was go in.

He quickly thought of something to say to her, but instantly forgot it. He'd wing it, and say whatever he needed to say. But that was very hard, since a lot of it was very private. He got the guts and opened the door.

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

Elliot didn't have to look over at the door to know who it was. She knew JD wasn't here to make her feel happy. He was here to apologize for what had happened and stay with her until she got through the pain.

Sure enough, she was right.

"Hey, Elli," JD said as he stood in the doorway.

"JD…" Elliot said as he stepped in and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He set the flowers down on the table and she watched as the vibrant colors took in the sun that flooded the windows.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Managing," she finally said. By the noise that she heard, she knew that JD wasn't afraid to sit near her.

"Elli, I'm, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright… I mean, it was just an accident…"

"No it wasn't, it was all my fault."

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

He watched her eyes roam the room but never look at him. He felt horrible of what he did and wanted her to forgive him so much, but he knew he had to do something.

"What happened was my fault. I should have been more careful," JD said. He chuckled and then said, "And I'm a nurse. Of all people who should know, I was one of the most suspected people."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

After a few minutes, she sniffed and looked at him and said, 'You know that if I kept it, I was going to name it Sam." She broke out into tears and cried for a long while. But through that entire time, JD sat on her bed, stroked her head and kissed her. He was not going to let her go and he knew that.

"I'm so sorry, Elli."

"I forgive you JD. You didn't know, but it had consequences."

For an hour, he sat by her bedside and stroked her head. He knew he had his shift coming up, so he was about to leave. He got up and walked to the door, where he stood there watching her look out the window. He wanted so bad to say it, but it couldn't come out. Finally, as he was about to close the door, he said, "I love you, Elli."

He heard a small voice from the room right before he shut the door say, "I love you too."

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life


End file.
